ftafandomcom-20200222-history
Hal Erikson
Hal Erikson is the Second Pilot for Syncline R/I for the F12000 league. His racing style, while not aggressive in the way he controls his craft, is still considered so due to his main focus of dodging and attacking opponents. In addition, he also has a secret team strategy with his teammate, Lead Pilot Katsuo Tsukiko. Bio Early Childhood (2188 – 2195) Following the Fall of the F9000, the Nordic countries started to experience conflict for the first time. The governments of Iceland, Finland, and Denmark had neglected to help it's impoverished population. Norway and Sweden had stepped in for the initial months, but it became clear that their resources would only barely be enough to support their own respective citizens. The former three governments had been upset by the other two dropping support, the retort to the criticism being a very strongly worded recommendation to better care for their own streets. Having the biggest fear of war out of all the countries, both from political ego and the people whose governments left them, Norway had converted into a giant boot camp. Previously established military personnel had replaced the police, and propaganda to join the military was rampant to those still attending school. Even those who openly planned to stay home in the event of war where urged to train for jobs that would support the effort. Yvonne and Gjurd Erikson had already been a married couple of highly respected military captains when Norway had made its switch in life style. When Yvonne had given birth to Halvred, the couple assumed that raising a child would be feasible. While the family technically lived in a military state, living conditions among the civil level didn't reflect the typical mentality. Halvred parents, however, were tasked with running the local police department, which also doubled as an anti-spy militia. The family could only stay together for so long until Hal's care was given to Sterling Turner, a long time family friend. Pre-Adulthood (2196 – 2210) Even as political tension around the world had lessened over the years, Halvred's parents and godfather had both expected the worst of the future. Yvonne, Gjurd, and Sterling had been heard saying they have reason to believe this, but has never elaborated past the remnants of Overtel still being present in some way. This belief meant that Halvred was raised for a worst case scenario, essentially receiving junior military training for an education. Being raised mostly on physical education, Halvred found an appreciation for traditional academia on his own time. He studied most on the history of the Norse, as a result of his own patriotism. By 2204, Halvred had found a steady career as a competitive fighter, finding a heavy fortune traveling the world and entering fighting leagues. Among his travels, he made a very significant friend in Katsuo Tsukiko, who he would later pilot along side of. Becoming friends of Katsuo, on top of piloting an AG craft as part of his training, is what would eventually formulate into his interest in racing. While he has significant experience in automobile racing, maybe one of the more technically sound drivers in the world, Hal always saw himself as an AG pilot. The mix of racing skill and weapons combat meant he was practically destined to fly the warped road. After Katsuo was excepted to pilot for Syncline, Hal jumped at the chance to ride for the same company. The chemistry between the two was a mere bonus to his fearless, calculated style, and was excepted to be the teams second pilot. Vehicle Gallery HEF12KLogo.png|Pilot logo in F12000